


Lass es nicht wie Pretty Woman sein

by weberb



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weberb/pseuds/weberb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als ein Auto neben ihm anhält und ihm das Doppelte seines üblichen Preises für eine Nacht bietet, sagt Erik zu. Er hat eine Nacht wie jede andere in seinem Job erwartet, aber mit Charles Xavier hat er nicht gerechnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lass es nicht wie Pretty Woman sein

_If that's the way it must be, okay_

 

 

 

◐

 

 

 

Es war kalt und die heraufziehenden Wolken machten das nicht besser. Den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend stand Erik jetzt schon hier, rauchte eine Zigarette nach der anderen. Den Rauch blies er in den grauen Abendhimmel, sah zufrieden, wie er sich in Nichts auflöste.Wenn sich nicht bald jemand finden würde, der mit ihm schlafen wollte, dann hätte er ein Problem.Erstens würde er im Regen draußen stehen und er hasste Regen.

Zweitens, was aber wichtiger war: Er würde sich irgendwas anderes überlegen müssen, um nicht hochkant aus seiner pissig kleinen Wohnung zu fliegen. Er hatte mehr Geld an Shaw diesen Monat abtreten müssen als vereinbart, der Wichser trieb die Preise immer weiter nach oben. Nur konnte er nichts dagegen machen, wenn er nicht schon wieder in einer dunklen Gasse aufwachen wollte, blutverschmiert und mit mehr Wunden, als es gesund war.

Erik wusste ja, dass er mit den Drogen aufhören musste, dass Koks nicht das beste war, was er hätte wählen können. Aber hier war er und er kam nicht mehr davon los. Aber klar, wenn er sich eine Droge aussuchte, dann diejenige, die ihn ruinierte. Ganz oder gar nicht. Go big or go home.

Der kühle Wind umspielte seinen Körper und Erik zog fröstelnd seine Arme näher an sich heran. Er war in seinen üblichen Kleidern unterwegs, einer engen, hellblauen Jeans und einem T-shirt, das seine Statur zur Schau stellte.

Manchmal war er dankbar dafür, dass er wenigstens hübsch genug war, damit Leute Sex mit ihm wollten. Anders wären ihm die Möglichkeiten ausgegangen, schnell viel Geld zu verdienen und er wäre jetzt noch tiefer in der Scheiße als ohnehin schon. Was blieb denn auch anders noch übrig? Drogen verticken? Dafür war er nicht kriminell genug.

Auftragsmörder? Ha, er hatte im Biounterricht den Fisch nicht sezieren können, weil ihm schlecht geworden war. Seine Lunge brannte vom Zigarettenrauch, seine Füße taten weh vom Stehen und heute hatte niemand, wirklich niemand Interesse gezeigt. Normalerweise wollten die Kerle die Frauen. Wollten Angel haben, ihre prallen Brüste, ihre ausladenden Hüften. Selten wollte jemand einen Mann mit nach Hause nehmen und wenn, dann fickten sie ihn. Nie anders herum.

Wenn in einer halben Stunde niemand mehr kam, dann würde Erik sein Glück in der Innenstadt versuchen. Für gewöhnlich funktionierte es hier ganz gut, mitten im Geschäftsviertel. Genügend kaputte Manager, die das bisschen Freizeit, das sie hatten, lieber mit Sex als mit einer Beziehung füllen wollten. Sie gaben Erik Geld, er lutschte ihre Schwänze, es war die perfekte Symbiose.

Aktuell hatte er einen Platz gegenüber einer großen Biotechnologiefirma gefunden. Das große verspiegelte Gebäude war Heimat vieler Männer, die es nötig hatten und er war sich sicher, dass er sich schon durch alle Topforscher von Stark industries gefickt hatte. Heute allerdings... nichts. Erik drückte missmutig seine Zigarette auf dem Mülleimer aus und strich sich mit zitternden Händen durch die Haare. Er hatte heute nichts gegessen, hatte nur noch die restliche Zigarettenpackung gehabt, die jetzt auch leer war. Wenn er heute nirgendwo Geld herbekommen würde... wäre das schlecht.

Um es mal nett auszudrücken.

Er sah sich ein letztes Mal um, steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und wollte sich gerade aufmachen zu gehen, als ein Auto vor ihm stehen blieb. Kein normales Auto, ein Bentley. Schwarz, getönte Scheiben. Er würde es sich noch nicht mal wagen, es zu berühren, so verfuckt teuer sah der glänzende Lack aus.

Erik blieb stehen, ging näher ran, als der Beifahrer sein Fenster herunterfahren ließ und ihn ansah. Gott sei Dank, ein Kerl. Er atmete erleichtert aus. Erik hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn er jetzt noch mit einer Frau schlafen müsste, nicht nach der ganzen Scheiße, die heute schon passiert war.

Der Mann an sich war auch kein Model, braune Haare, braune Augen und eine Brille, aber sein Gesicht sah nicht so aus, dass er darauf brechen wollte. Und er war jung. Das war sowieso immer ein Bonus, hatte er schnell lernen müssen. Wie oft er schon seinen Brechreiz unterdrucken müsste, wenn sich die alten Säcke auszogen und ihre widerlich labberigen Schwänze präsentierten wie die Queen ihre Kronjuwelen. Moment, nein, schlechter Vergleich.

„200$ für den vollen Service“, sagte Erik, bevor der andere etwas sagen konnte. Eigentlich war er billiger, aber er brauchte das Geld... und der Wagen war teuer. Wenn der Kerl ihn wollte, dann konnte er auch die 200$ locker machen.

„Steig ein.“

„Ich steige nie ein.“

„Du bekommst das Doppelte.“

Das... das war ein Argument. Also, zusammengefasst: Vielleicht kidnappte und vergewaltigte er ihn, aber auf der anderen Seite sah der Junge aus wie jemand, der noch den Labormäusen hinter hertrauerte, wenn sie umgebracht wurden. Er war vielleicht 21, vielleicht ein bisschen älter als Erik mit seinen 20 Jahren, aber im Kampf hätte er sicherlich die Oberhand. Er müsste ihm nur die Brille klauen und dann würde er nichts mehr sehen. Von daher...

Erik öffnete die Tür mit einem mulmigen Gefühl und setzte sich in das Auto, dessen Rückbank größer war als sein Bett. Der Geruch von Leder begrüßte ihn, etwas, das er gerne öfter haben konnte. Also ohne den Kidnapping-touch. Aber die Sitze waren bequem, sie schmiegten sich gegen seinen geschundenen Rücken und es war einfach mal eine nette Alternative zu den schlechten Ikeabetten.

„Wo fahren wir hin?“, fragte er, als er saß. Zwischen der Rückbank und den vorderen zwei Sitzen war eine Scheibe eingebaut, sodass er noch nicht mal gut nach vorne sehen konnte. Er sah nur die Umrisse zweier Männer- der, den er schon kannte und der Fahrer.

„Nach Westchester. Wir bringen dich selbstverständlich wieder her, wenn alles fertig ist.“  
  
Hm. Das war nicht weit von hier, vielleicht eine halbe Stunde mit dem Auto. Westchester war dafür bekannt, große Häuser und noch viel mehr Männer mit großen Vermögen zu beherbergen... Es fehlte eigentlich nur noch ein Polospiel und ein weißes Cabrio, damit Erik sich verarscht vorkam. Ein Fanatiker, der viel zu oft ‚Pretty Woman’ gesehen hatte vielleicht?  
Aber für das Geld war er sogar dazu bereit, zumindest heute.

 

 

 

◐

 

 

 

Seine Erwartungen wurden in keinster Weise enttäuscht. Es _war_ ein riesiges Haus und sie fuhren über eine Kiesauffahrt vor den Eingang, vorbei an einem Brunnen, vorbei an frisch geschnittenen Hecken. Allein der Türknauf hätte ihn schon für zwei Monate aus der Scheiße geholt! Der Fahrer hielt ihm die Tür auf, bevor er sie selbst öffnen konnte und... das war neu. Ihm hatte noch nie jemand die Tür aufgehalten. Vor der Nase zugeschlagen.

Aber aufgehalten?

Jetzt stieg auch der Typ von der Beifahrerseite aus und Erik konnte ihn genauer ansehen. Er war größer als er selbst, dünner und hätte er nicht den dunklen Anzug an, dann würde er ziemlich gewöhnlich aussehen. Wie ein Collegeabsolvent vielleicht, der hinter verschlossenen Türen von Männern genommen wurde, damit seine Eltern nicht raus bekamen, dass er schwul war. Genau so sah er aus.

„Folge mir.“

Aha?  
Erik tat genau das, hielt Schritt mit ihm und folgte ihm in die große Eingangshalle, die Gott sei Dank Parkettfußboden hatte und nicht mit Marmor gepflastert war... am besten noch mit Goldfäden dazwischen. Ein wenig Normalität in dieser riesigen Hütte. Aber auch wenn viel aus Holz war, konnte man den Touch Geld nicht verleugnen, es war sauber, überall hingen Bilder und er würde sich nicht beschweren, hier zu wohnen.

Sogar die Teppiche waren sauber, kein einziger Fleck. Wahnsinn.

Sie gingen nicht nach oben, blieben im Erdgeschoss und gingen durch verwinkelte Gänge, durch Zimmer, bevor der Kerl ihm schließlich die Tür aufhielt und ihm deutete, hinein zu gehen.

„Warte da drin.“

Erik hob nur eine Augenbraue. Wollte der Typ sich noch irgendwie umziehen? Sich in Latex und Leder kleiden oder seinen Körper mit Honig einschmieren? Erik würde nichts mehr wundern. In den Jahren, in denen er das jetzt schon machte, hatte er eines gelernt: Man sah nie, was für kranke Vorlieben selbst die seriösesten Männer hatten. Ein Mal hatte er jemanden anpinkeln müssen, während er ihn als unnützen Wichser beschimpft hatte. Dafür war das Geld gut gewesen und seinen Stolz musste er schon lange herunterschlucken.

Also sagte er nichts und nickte, zog die Tür hinter sich zu und fand sich in einem Schlafzimmer wieder. Weniger aufgeräumt als der Rest des Hauses, ein wenig unordentlicher. Hier und da eine Teetasse, Blätter auf dem Schreibtisch aber vor allem eins: Alkoholflaschen. Erik kannte die Marken nicht, aber als er an ihnen roch, wurde ihm klar, dass es wohl teurer Fusel sein musste. Er besoff sich mit billigem Wodka, aber das hier war... Whiskey? Oder so was? Jedenfalls teuer.

Vorsichtig stellte er die Flasche wieder hin.

Also ehrlich gesagt sah das ja nicht aus wie die Liebeshölle eines Latexfetischisten. Es gab weder rote Satinbettwäsche, noch irgendwas, mit dem man geschlagen werden konnte. Abgesehen von den dicken Büchern im Regal, aber einen Schädelbasisbruch wollte Erik sich nicht zuziehen. Hatte er nicht unbedingt Lust darauf. Er setzte sich auf das Bett, spürte die kühle Bettdecke unter seinen Fingern und wartete. Vielleicht kam er ja gar nicht mehr... Von draußen drangen laute Stimmen zu ihm, aber er konnte nicht ausmachen, was sie sagten. Klang wie eine Diskussion, aber keine von den sonderlich Netten.

Immerhin musste er nicht so lange warten, ehe die Tür wieder aufging und... nicht der Mann von eben hineinkam. Stattdessen rollte sich ein Mann im Rollstuhl hinein, ein Umschlag auf seinen Beinen.

„Das tut mir alles fürchterlich leid“, meinte er. Seine Stimme war sanft, jedes Wort klang sorgfältig gewählt, aber er konnte die Aufregung nicht unterdrücken. Anscheinend hatte er sich mit dem anderen Mann gestritten, seine Wangen waren gerötet, sein Blick hatte eine Art von Wut inne, die Erik nicht kannte.

Und seine Augen...

Erik hatte nie auf den klassischen gutaussehenden Typus von Mann gestanden. Er war selbst groß, er hatte selbst genug Muskeln, er brauchte keinen Kasten mit harten Gesichtszügen. Für ihn war immer genau das hier der Untergang gewesen: Braune, weiche Haare, rote Lippen und um das noch zu toppen hatte der Kerl die blausten Augen, die Erik jemals in seinem Leben gesehen hatte.

Er war _hübsch_.

Nicht heiß, nicht sexy, nicht im konventionellen Sinn. Aber seine Gesichtszüge waren von einer Ebenmäßigkeit geprägt, die Erik nur neidisch machen konnten. Für einen kurzen Moment spürte er Mitleid mit ihm, dass er im Rollstuhl saß, aber er schluckte den Gedanken sehr schnell wieder hinunter. Er hasste es selbst, Mitleid zu bekommen. Es änderte nie etwas an der Tatsache, aber er fühlte sich dann noch schlechter als vorher.

„Mein... Der Mann, den du kennen gelernt hast, er war der Meinung, für mich einen... dich zu besorgen. Ich kann dir versichern, nichts davon gewusst zu haben.“

Er trug einen Cardigan in einem dunklen Blau, darunter ein T-shirt, das schon mehr Tee abbekommen hatte als es sollte. Über seinen Beinen lag eine Decke, aber darunter konnte man sie noch erahnen, dünn und bewegungslos.  
Nicht, dass Erik das schlimm gefunden hätte. Der Mann war atemberaubend, Beine hin oder her.

Der Mann reichte ihm den Umschlag, der bis dahin noch auf seinem Schoß gelegt hatte und sah ihn an.

Der Eindruck von eben wurde revidiert von dem, was Erik aus der Nähe sehen konnte: Müde Augen, Schatten unter ihnen, die sie wie Krater umrahmten. Seine Lippen waren aufgesprungen, seine Haare durcheinander. Er schien genau so kaputt zu sein, wie Erik sich manchmal fühlte.

„Hier ist das Geld, ein wenig mehr, wegen der Unannehmlichkeiten. Hank wird dich nach Hause bringen.“

Erik nahm verwirrt den Umschlag entgegen, griff hinein und zählte das Geld. Es war unhöflich, ja, aber er hatte sich früher viel zu oft über den Tisch ziehen lassen, als das er sich noch um Höflichkeit scherte.

Die Scheine waren neu, direkt aus dem Geldautomaten und es war genug, damit er Shaw bezahlen konnte, damit er sich etwas zu essen kaufen konnte... Genug für drei Monate.

„Das ist zu viel“, sagte er leise. Eine einfache Festellung. Aber es war viel zu viel. 400$ waren schon übertrieben, das war ihm bewusst- aber das hier waren 1000$. Tausend fucking Dollar.

„Ich weiß“, sagte der Mann nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber du musstest hier her kommen, du musstest in das Auto steigen... das alles nur, weil Hank dachte, dass es _gut_ für mich wäre, wenn ich – naja, egal. Nimm es, ich gebe es dir. Der Wagen steht draußen, der Motor läuft schon.“

Eigentlich hätte er es abgelehnt. Seine Moral drängte ihn dazu, das Geld abzulehnen, einfach hinauszugehen und so zu tun, als ob das einfach nicht passiert wäre.

Aber Erik brauchte das Geld, wenn er es ihm jetzt wieder gab, würde er niemals bis morgen früh alles zusammen haben... Also nickte er. Schluckte das schlechte Gefühl, schluckte seinen Stolz hinunter und stand auf.

„Danke.“

Er faltete die Scheine, steckte sie in seine Hosentasche und wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Es war so was von scheiße, dass er das Geld annahm – _so viel_ Geld. Wie eine billige Hure fühlte er sich, aber ohne jemals überhaut etwas getan zu haben. Es war unverdientes Geld, selbst wenn er ihn überfallen hätte, wäre es besser gewesen als das hier. Fast so wie Almosen. Erik hatte ihm zugenickt, war dann gegangen, aber noch ehe er an der Tür war, hörte er wieder die Stimme des Mannes.

„Wie heißt du?“

„Erik.“

Keine Antwort. Auch okay. Immerhin konnte er ja nicht wissen, dass der Mann mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster saß und seinen Namen leise wiederholte. Es hätte wahrscheinlich auch keinen Unterschied gemacht.

 

 

 

◐

 

 

 

Shaw hatte das Geld genommen, genau so sein Vermieter und Erik hatte das erste Mal seit einer Woche etwas Anständiges zu essen gehabt. Die Pizza war vielleicht billig, aber sie war warm und der schmelzende Käse war Balsam für seinen ausgehungerten Magen gewesen. Das Problem war nur, dass er den Mann in der Villa nicht vergessen konnte. Geld hin oder her, aber er hatte ihm einfach so die Scheine gegeben, ohne etwas dafür zu bekommen... und Erik hätte zum ersten Mal wirklich keine Probleme gehabt, mit ihm zu schlafen. Ob er das noch konnte? Das...

Nein, er hatte sich mal selbst versprochen, dass er nicht mehr über seine Kunden nachdenken würde, nachdem sie fertig waren. Aber irgendwie war er kein Kunde, er hatte nichts getan... Und Eriks Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab, zurück zu dem Mann mit den blauen Augen.

 

 

 

◐

 

 

 

Er hatte Geld gespart. Es hatte gedauert, aber nach einem Monat mehr Arbeit als üblich hatte er wieder alles beisammen. Fuck, er hatte sogar auf den Stoff verzichtet, damit er schneller zum Ziel kam und wenn das nicht mal ein Erfolg war, dann... was?  
Sein ganzer Körper tat weh, er fühlte sich schmutzig, egal wie oft er duschte, aber wenn er eine Sache tun konnte, um seine Ehre zumindest wieder ein bisschen herzustellen, dann das. Mit dem Bus war er nach Westchester gefahren, war den Rest des Weges gelaufen. Die Straßen waren lang, viele Meilen kam einfach gar nichts, aber dann... das Haus.

Eriks Orientierungssinn war schon immer gut gewesen, immerhin. Es gab zwar Schlimmeres, als in Westchester gestrandet zu sein, aber er war erleichtert, als er das schwere Metalltor einfach zur Seite drücken konnte und an der Haustür klingelte. Eine Weile tat sich nichts, man hörte nur ein paar Schritte, die immer näher kamen – und dann öffnete sich die Tür und der Kerl mit der Brille, Hank, wie Erik gelernt hatte, stand vor ihm.

Er schien ihn zu erkennen, bat ihn aber nicht rein.  
  
„Was willst du hier?“ 

„Ich will mit... mit ihm reden.“

„Dem Fahrer?“  
  
„Nein.“

„Charles?“

Er schien überrascht, mehr noch als Erik es war. Eigentlich wusste er noch nicht mal, wie er hieß, aber am Klingelschild stand C. F. Xavier und wenn das C für Charles stand, dann war er wohl derjenige, den Erik meinte. Er nickte also nur und wurde von Hank hereingebeten, die Tür hinter ihm fiel leise ins Schloss.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du hier willst“, sagte er ihm, während Hank vorging, ihn wieder in das Zimmer brachte, in dem er schon einmal gewesen war. Vor der Tür blieben sie stehen, er sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Aber wenn du ihm weh tust, finde ich dich und dann wird es _nicht_ angenehm. Verstehst du mich?“  
  
Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und er nickte. Eigentlich sah er nicht wie jemand aus, den man fürchten sollte, aber er ließ ihn ganz genau spüren, dass er sich Sorgen um den Mann im Rollstuhl machte. Ob er schon lange darin saß? Ob Hank sich deswegen um ihn kümmerte? Als Pfleger? Nein... nein irgendwie wirkte er nicht so. Das passte nicht. Vielleicht war er einfach nur ein Angstellter, ein alter Freund.

Erik klopfte an, wartete auf das leise „Herein!“ und trat ein. Als er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, war es nur ein mildes Chaos gewesen... jetzt war es explodiert. Überall Zettel, viel mehr Alkoholflaschen und am Schreibtisch saß der Mann, den er zwar einen Monat nicht gesehen, aber dessen Augen ihn verfolgt hatten. Seine blauen Augen sahen ihn auch jetzt an, eine kleine Weile, die Erik wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam. Sicherlich erinnerte er sich nicht an ihn, sicherlich fragte er sich, was er überhaupt hier wollte...

„Erik?“

Oder... er erinnerte sich doch.

 „Ja, ich... ich hab Ihnen das hier mitgebracht.“

Er zog den Umschlag aus seiner Hosentasche, entfaltete ihn und legte ihn Charles hin. Es war genau der selbe, den er ihm damals gegeben hatte, nur anderes Geld.

„Ich hab an dem Tag nichts für Sie getan, es war falsch, das Geld anzunehmen. Insofern... hier, da ist es. Alle 1000 Dollar.“

 Er stand vor dem Schreibtisch, sah nervös zu ihm hin, nicht in der Lage, etwas anderes zu tun. Sitzen konnte er nicht, kein Stuhl war frei und immerhin hatte er ihm nicht angeboten zu sitzen. Es war nicht sein Recht.

„Ich habe es dir freiwillig gegeben. Behalt es.“

 „Nein.“

Er war stur. Wenn er sich erst Mal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann blieb er auch dabei. Und er würde dieses Geld nicht wieder nehmen, egal was auch passierte.

„Erik...“  
  
Sein Name klang gut, wenn er ihn aussprach. Normalerweise gab er seinen Namen nicht raus, nannte sich dann ‚Max’, aber bei ihm... war es ihm falsch vorgekommen, ein Pseudonym zu benutzen.

„Ich habe genug Geld, glaub mir. Es war mein Fehler, dass Hank auf die Idee gekommen ist, also lass mich das wieder gerade bügeln. Wegen mir hast du Zeit und Geld geopfert, eine dementsprechende Bezahlung ist nur richtig.“

Nein. Einfach nein. Erik konnte das Glas mit Alkohol neben ihm auf dem Tisch stehen sehen und wenn er sich ein bisschen nach vorne lehnte, konnte er seine Fahne riechen. Der Mann war fertig, vollkommen fertig und wenn Erik eines war, dann war das neugierig. Stur auch, aber vor allem neugierig.

„Nein. Ich nehme nur Geld, wenn ich es mit verdienen kann und Sie haben eindeutig gezeigt, dass Sie kein Interesse daran haben, mit mir zu schlafen.“

Er hatte es noch nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen, obwohl relativ klar war, mit was Erik sein Geld verdiente. Tipp: Es war nicht stricken.

„Das ist nicht – und bitte, hör auf mich zu siezen, das... nein.“

Er seufzte sich auf, strich sich über das Gesicht, strich sich durch die Haare, die man wirklich dringend schneiden sollte.  
Charles schien auf ein Mal nicht mehr so sicher, was er sagen sollte, schien das Thema nicht sonderlich oft zu besprechen. 

„Du solltest das Geld nehmen.“

„Ich habe gesagt, ich nehme es nicht.“

Sie drehten sich im Kreis. Die Diskussion kam und kam nicht zu Ende und selbst wenn Erik Dinge wusste, die man mit 1000$ anstellen konnte... er weigerte sich, es einfach so zu nehmen.

„Ich kann dir einen blasen? Man hat mir gesagt ich wäre gut darin.“  
  
Charles sah abrupt zu ihm auf, man hörte die Zahnräder seines Gehirns schon fast leise klicken, während er über irgendetwas nachdachte. Etwas, von dem Erik nicht den leisesten Schimmer hatte.  

„...Nein. Aber wenn du es anders nicht nimmst... würdest du... nein, vergiss es, das ist eine bescheuerte Idee.“

Hm?  
Erik hatte schon oft bescheuerte Ideen gehört, aber für gewöhnlich wurden sie mit einer solchen Sicherheit vorgetragen, dass er daran keine Zweifel mehr äußern konnte. Die seltsamsten Wünsche waren meist Jahre in den Leuten versteckt und wenn sie sich dann endlich trauten, zu jemandem zu kommen, um sie auszusprechen, dann waren sie sicher, was sie wollten.

„Was?“

„Würdest du dich... mit mir ins Bett legen? Mich... halten? Es ist okay, du musst nicht, ich kann verstehen, wenn du nicht willst– “

Die Worte hatten schmerzerfüllt geklungen, so wie etwas, das man nicht wagte, auszusprechen. Erik war verblüfft gewesen, dass... naja, dass es so etwas Banales war.

Hatte er niemanden, der mit ihm im Bett liegen konnte, an seiner Seite? Dabei war er ein guter Mann, er hatte das Geld nicht annehmen wollen, er hatte ihn nicht hier behalten...  
Erik verstand nicht wieso.

 „Ja.“

„– du musst nicht mit einem alten Krüppel, tut mir leid– Moment, was?“

„Ich habe ja gesagt. Natürlich.“

 Er würde es wahrscheinlich sogar ohne Geld tun. Momentan wollte er Charles einfach nur noch unter die Dusche stellen und den ganzen Dreck von ihm abwaschen, aber ihm ein wenig Nähe zu spenden, dort wo er offensichtlich schon lange keine hatte mehr erfahren dürfen... das war für Erik genug.

„Wirklich?“  
  
Er konnte es nicht glauben. Seine Lippen standen leicht offen, seine Augenbrauen hoch gezogen, so wie ein Kind, das es nicht erwarten konnte, etwas Süßes zu bekommen. Nur dass das Kind sowieso davon ausging, dass das alles nur ein mieser Trick war und es leer ausgehen würde.

„Ja.“

 

 

◐

 

  
  
Erik hatte sich zuerst hingelegt. Hatte seine Schuhe ausgezogen und neben das Bett gestellt und erst da war ihm aufgefallen, in was für einer abstrusen Situation er sich befand. Die schwarzen Chucks, die er schon seit mehr als drei Jahren besaß, fielen fast auseinander und gegen das dunkle, teure Holz sah es noch schlimmer aus.

Aber er war hier, er hatte von Charles ein T-shirt und eine Jogginghose bekommen und er... blieb tatsächlich über Nacht. Das war der Deal. Kein Sex, nichts in der Richtung, aber er würde einfach mit ihm in einem Bett schlafen und ihn im Arm halten. Charles hatte ihn so hoffnungsvoll angesehen, er hatte ihn nicht enttäuschen können, indem er gesagt hätte, dass er nie über Nacht blieb. Und jetzt... Naja.

Jetzt lag er hier, in dem viel zu großen Bett, während Charles aus dem Bad wiederkam, seinen Rollstuhl neben das Bett stellte und sich dann hinüber hob. Erik zuckte, wollte ihm helfen, aber eine kleine Stimme in ihm sagte, dass er es gefälligst lassen sollte. Er konnte das, er machte es schon die ganze Zeit... und auch wenn er ihm bei allem geholfen hätte, verstand er, dass er nicht danach fragte.

Charles arrangierte seine Beine, legte die Bettdecke über sie und lag dann neben Erik, sah an die Decke. Offensichtlich war das hier genau so neu wie für ihn.

„Wie machen wir das?“, fragte er leise. Er hatte schon lange nichts mehr getrunken, zumindest hatte Erik kein Glas mehr gesehen und seine Sprache war weniger verwaschen. Ein kleiner Erfolg? Vielleicht.

„Dreh dich auf die Seite, zur Tür hin“, sagte Erik leise, rutschte dann neben ihn und drückte seinen größeren Körper gegen seinen Rücken, griff mit seinem Arm um ihn herum und war der perfekte große Löffel. Sie passten zusammen wie zwei Puzzleteile, wie die zwei Seiten einer Münze. Solange Erik so lag, solange er da war, würde niemand Charles verletzen können, absolut niemand.

„Danke“, seufzte der Kleinere leise auf. Er konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber es klang verdächtig nach einer tränengeschwängerten Stimme.

„Danke, Erik. Ich... ich heiße Charles, übrigens, nur falls... falls es dich interessiert.“  
  
„Weiß ich schon“, antwortete er, vergrub die Nase in Charles Haaren und schloss die Augen. Wie lange _er_ schon nicht mehr so geschlafen hatte, darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken. Das musste dann wohl... Magda gewesen sein? Aber so genau wollte er es nicht wissen.

„Ist das okay so?“, fragte er leise, spürte wie Charles seine Finger in seine legte. Hier war nichts Sexuelles in der Luft, einfach nur das Bedürfnis nach Nähe.

„Mehr als okay.“

 

 

 

◐

 

 

 

 

Es wäre eine Lüge gewesen, wenn Erik behauptet hätte, schlecht geschlafen zu haben. Die Matratze war fantastisch, die Decke auch... und der warme Körper neben ihm hatte seinen Teil dazu beigetragen. Charles war weich gewesen, angenehm. Zu keiner Sekunde hatte es ihn genervt, neben ihm zu liegen oder angewidert. Es war irgendwie... ja... _schön_ gewesen. Und das, obwohl Erik dachte, dass für ihn dieses Thema schon lange erledigt war. Er konnte Sex haben, verruchte Nächte mit mehr Penissen als er je geglaubt hatte zu sehen, aber die Ruhe einer Umarmung zu genießen, das hatte er für sich früh von der Liste gestrichen von den Dingen, die er haben konnte.

Charles war früher als er wach gewesen, als Erik aufwachte war er alleine. Im Bad, das an das Zimmer angrenzte hörte er die Dusche, hörte die Wassertropfen gegen das Glas und entschied sich, sich schon mal umzuziehen. Er machte das Bett, faltete die Kleider, die er ihm geliehen hatte und setzte sich auf den Rand der Matratze, unschlüssig, ob er einfach gehen sollte.

Er entschied sich dagegen. Als Charles ins Zimmer kam und seine Augen sich bei seinem Anblick etwas erhellten, da wusste er, dass das auch die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.

„Du bist wach“, stellte der andere fest, dem der Schlaf gut gestanden hatte. Er sah entspannter aus, wacher... und er hatte sich rasiert. Neue Kleider angezogen.

Erik fand, das war ein Anfang. Wie alt er wohl sein mochte? Es war fast unmöglich, das herauszufinden. Die Kleider, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, das hatte ihn alles sehr viel älter gemacht, aber jetzt sah er eigentlich kaum älter aus als Ende Zwanzig. 

War er eigentlich nur in dem Haus? Arbeiten schien er nicht, hatte wohl genug Erbe... aber für immer in diesem Haus eingesperrt zu sein, das schien auch Erik nicht erstrebenswert. Selbst, wenn es ein hübsches Haus war.

 „Ja. Ich muss gleich los, ich... hab noch einen Termin.“

Gelogen, so was von gelogen. Was konnte ein einfacher Stricher auch schon für Termine haben? Aber er wollte das hier beenden, bevor es anfangen würde. Er machte seinen Kunden nie Hoffnungen, es war schon mal vorgekommen, dass sich jemand in ihn verliebt hatte... und selbst wenn es auch einfach nur höflich war, das Charles ihm gleich Frühstück anbieten würde, er konnte es nicht annehmen.

„Oh.“  
  
Enttäuschung machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit- Enttäuschung! Dass Erik gehen musste! Die meisten waren froh, sobald das dreckige Geheimnis der Nacht wieder weg war und Charles... ließ die Mundwinkel hängen.

„Können wir das... vielleicht wiederholen?“, fragte er leise und drückte ihm den Umschlag wieder in die Hand.

„Mit entsprechender Bezahlung versteht sich.“  
  
Es war falsch, Erik wusste, dass er an dieser Stelle alles abbrechen und es sein lassen sollte. Viel zu sehr hatte er es genossen, seine Nase in seinen Haaren zu vergraben, seine Finger in seinen zu spüren. Es war gefährlich, für sie beide, aber eigentlich mehr für Eriks geistige Gesundheit. Er sollte sich mehr darauf konzentrieren, sein Leben endlich in den Griff zu bekommen, sich einen anderen Job suchen, aber hier war er und er schaffte rein gar nichts. Das Koks wartete in seiner Wohnung, stiller weißer Zeuge seines Versagens.

„Ja“, sagte Erik und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Schreib mir.“  
  
Er kritzelte ihm seine Nummer für Stammkunden auf einen Zettel, ließ ihn auf dem Schreibtisch liegen. Privat besaß er gar kein Handy, er hatte nur dieses alte Ding mit Tasten, über das ihn seine Kunden erreichen konnten. Es war erbärmlich, ja. Aber immerhin hatte es Snake abgespeichert. 

„Werde ich.“  
  
Charles Lächeln berührte irgendwas in ihm, genau an der Stelle, wo mal sein Herz gewesen war.

 

 

 

◐

 

 

 

_Kannst du heute vorbeikommen? Ich hab noch eine halbe Pizza hier, falls du noch nichts gegessen hast.   Charles_

_Kann erst in einer Stunde, muss vorher noch was erledigen_

 

_Ich sage Hank, er soll dich abholen kommen._

 

_Ist schon okay, die Busse fahren auch._

 

_Es regnet, vergiss es._

◐

 

 

 

Charles machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Er sprach es nicht aus, aber jedes Mal wenn er bei ihm war, jedes Mal wenn sie das selbe Bett teilten, konnte er seine Gedanken hören. Bei einem ihrer Treffen hatte er einen Blick auf die Narben an seinem Unterarm geworfen, hatte das Gesicht verzogen, aber nichts gesagt.  
Ha. Im Vergleich dazu war sein Oberkörper das reinste Schlachtfeld.

 

 

 

◐

 

 

 

Er brachte ihm Schach bei und Erik zeigte ihm die Wunder der deutschen Sprache. Sie halfen sich gegenseitig, irgendwie. Wie genau, das konnte Erik nicht sagen, aber seit er ihn kannte, hatte er kein großes Bedürfnis mehr nach Drogen.

Er konnte weniger arbeiten, weil Charles ihn gut bezahlte. Etwas, das ihn zwar oft zum Zweifeln brachte, ob er das Richtige tat, aber er brauchte das Geld zum überleben. Aber irgendwie war es falsch, oder? Sie taten nichts, er hatte ihn nie geküsst, er saß einfach nur bei ihm rum und stahl seine Zeit. Dafür bekam er dann Geld... es schien nicht fair.

Charles auf der anderen Seite schien der Kontakt mit ihm gut zu tun. Das vierte Mal, als Erik bei ihm war, war das Zimmer aufgeräumt und die Flaschen waren . Er zog sich besser an, hatte sich die Haare schneiden lassen und sah viel mehr als wie ein Mensch und weniger als ein Alkoholiker. Zwar konnte er nicht beurteilen, ob er immer so war oder ob er ihm das nur vorspielte... aber es schien echt zu sein. Zumindest für die Zeit, in der er da war.

 

 

 

◐

 

 

Es waren zwei Monate vergangen, als sie über Charles Beine redeten. Sie lagen in seinem Bett, Charles Rücken gegen Eriks Brust. Genau so, wie sie immer lagen, wie es sich schon normal anfühlte.

„Charles?“, flüsterte er, unsicher, ob er überhaupt fragen durfte. Sie hatten nie darüber geredet, nie und es schien ihm, als ob er das Thema vermeiden wollte, so lange es ging.

„Hm?“

„Kann... kann ich dich was fragen?“ Charles atmete leise aus, verkrampfte sich ein wenig in seiner Umarmung.

„Es war ein Unfall.“

 Oh. Das hatte Erik fast schon vermutet, irgendwie waren es doch immer Unfälle, die zu so was führten, aber... die Worte ausgesprochen zu hören, das war etwas ganz anderes.Vor seinem inneren Auge blitzten Bilder auf, Schemen und Umrisse seiner Fantasie. Dunkle Straßen, zerstörte Autos, Charles im Straßengraben. Allein die Gedanken daran sorgten dafür, dass er ihn ein bisschen näher an sich heran zog..

„Ich war mit meiner Verlobten im Auto, als es passierte. Sie ist gefahren, wir hatten beide getrunken... und dann ist ein Lastwagen in unser Auto gekracht.“

Erik strich mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare, versuchte ihn irgendwie zu beruhigen. Seine Stimme und sein Körper zitterten, während er sich lebhaft an die Nacht zurück erinnerte.

„Das war vor fünf Monaten. Seitdem fühle ich nichts mehr, ich kann nicht gehen, ich... ich konnte nichts selbst machen am Anfang, Erik. Die Schwestern mussten meine Beine waschen, weil ich nicht dran kam... sie sind wie totes Gewicht. Einfach nur da.“  
  
Erik stand auf, kletterte über ihn hinweg und legte sich dann noch mal neben ihn, aber so, dass er ihn in die Arme ziehen konnte, damit Charles sein Gesicht in seinem T-shirt vergaben konnte.  Er legte seine Hände an Eriks T-shirt, krallte sie in den weichen Stoff hinein, aber seine Stimme brach nicht ab. Erstaunlich, wirklich. Erik wäre schon viel früher gebrochen, so stark wie er war er nicht.

„Wo ist sie jetzt? Ist sie... ist sie gestorben?“, fragte er leise.

Das musste schrecklich sein. Ein Unfall, selbst alles verlieren und dann auch noch die Person, die man liebte. Wenn Charles gefahren wäre, hätte er das vielleicht verhindern können, aber so...  
  
„Sie hat mich verlassen. Konnte es nicht ertragen.“

 Erik hatte ja mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Wenn sie gestorben wäre, Koma, ja das wäre schlimm gewesen. Aber irgendwie... wäre es erträglicher gewesen als das hier. Unwissentlich zog er Charles näher an sich heran, wollte ihn beschützen vor all der Scheiße, die er durchgemacht hatte. Erik kannte viele Menschen und wenn einer das Schicksal nicht verdient hatte, das das Leben ausgesucht hatte, dann war es Charles.

 „Sie meinte, sie kann nicht mit... mit jemandem wie mir zusammen sein. Der Rollstuhl, das... wäre zu viel für _sie.“_

Falls Erik bis dahin noch keine Person gehasst hatte, jetzt hatte er jemanden auf seiner Liste. Für sie? Zu viel für sie? Hatte die gute Frau sie noch alle? Er würde verdammt viel dafür geben, einfach nur an seiner Seite zu sein und sein Leben mit ihm zu teilen. Charles war ein guter Mann, ein atemberaubender Mann und jede Sekunde, die er in seiner Gegenwart verbrachte, machte ihn selbst besser.

„Das ist Schwachsinn, das ist kompletter Schwachsinn“, murmelte er leise, strich ihm immer wieder über den Rücken.

„Jeder, der dich nicht will, ist ein Idiot.“

Er sollte seine Zunge hüten. Sollte einfach seine verfickte Fresse halten und das tun, was er am besten konnte, sich aus dem ganzen Gefühlskram raushalten. Aber da war ein kleiner, zitternder Charles in seinen Armen und auf seinem T-shirt breiteten sich warme Tränen aus. Es war unmöglich, _nichts_ zu tun.

„Tut mir leid, ich rotze dein Shirt voll“, murmelte er und zog die Nase hoch. Er löste sich von Erik, wischte sich mit seinem Arm über seine rot geweinten Augen, sah einfach nur noch erbärmlich aus. Es war nicht fair. Erik kannte so viele Menschen, die das eher verdient hatten als er und trotzdem traf es ihn.

„Versuch ein bisschen zu schlafen... ich bin hier.“

Er war vielleicht jemand, der seinen Körper für Sex verkaufte, aber wenn Charles ihn brauchte, dann war er hier. Das war gar keine Frage, er würde alles für ihn stehen und liegen lassen.

„Ja... ja, das bist du.“

 

 

 

◐

 

 

 

Charles war Eriks einziger und bester Freund gewesen. Sollte sie jemals jemand fragen, wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, müsste er sich irgendwas ausdenken. Aber es war wirklich so, dass er seine Freizeit gerne mit ihm verbrachte. Jedes Mal, wenn er ihm schrieb, er solle zu ihm kommen, machte Eriks Herz einen Satz.

Einen Teil seiner Sachen hatte er auch schon bei ihm. Zahnbürste, T-shirt, so was. Es war fast wie eine Beziehung, nur mit Freundschaft anstatt Liebe.

Pft. Liebe. So was kannte und konnte Erik nicht.

Heute Abend würde er wieder rüber fahren, das war fest eingeplant und gerade hatte er seinen letzten Termin für heute. Er musste einem Footballspieler einen blasen, der Kerl war zwar fast zwei Meter groß, aber sein Schwanz war ein Witz. Immerhin hatte er ihn schnell hart bekommen, tat jetzt sein Möglichstes, damit er schnell kam – aber noch bevor er gekommen war, klingelte Eriks Handy.

Niemand rief ihn, absolut niemand, aber als er es aus der Tasche zog und auf das Display linste, hörte er sofort auf. Der Penis glitt mit einem leisen Plop aus seinem Mund, der Kerl beschwerte sich, aber für Erik war das mit einem Schlag unwichtig geworden. Charles rief ihn an.

_Er rief ihn an._

Dabei wusste er, dass er das nie, auf gar keinen Fall tun sollte. Also musste irgendwas passiert sein. Irgendwas Schlimmes, irgendwas, das sogar Charles die Regeln vergessen ließ und ihn anrief, obwohl er genau wusste, in was für Situationen er sich befinden konnte. Erik ließ den Kerl einfach auf dem Bett liegen, warf ihm sein Geld wieder zu und packte seine Sachen ein. Sofort hier weg, sofort. Und zwar bevor ihm einfiel, dass er Erik doch noch gerne durchnehmen würde.

Mit zitternden Fingern und trockenem Mund nahm er den Anruf an.

„Charles?“

 Er hatte alles dabei, Tasche, Geldbeutel... wenn er jetzt den Bus nahm, wäre er in einer dreiviertel Stunde bei ihm, scheiß auf Terminabsprachen.

„Hey, ich bin es, Hank... Erik bist du das? Könntest du vielleicht früher kommen? Moira war vor ein paar Stunden hier, seitdem hat Charles sich eingeschlossen und er will nicht rauskommen... Ich will ungerne die Tür eintreten, aber wenn er sie nicht öffnet werde ich das.“

Charles beschissene Exfreundin war da gewesen und er hatte ihm nicht geschrieben? Das klang nicht nach ihm, das klang so gar nicht nach ihm und Eriks Herz raste schneller als die Flügel eines Kolibris.

Er rannte zur Bushaltestelle, seine Lungen brannten wie Feuer, seine Beine protestierten, aber er musste da hin. Musste sehen, was los war. Charles war niemand, der zu spontanen, dummen Entscheidungen tendierte, aber er hatte sich schon in ein nervliches Wrack verwandelt, als er Erik nur davon erzählt hatte, dass sie ihn verlassen hatte... Er muss nachsehen, sofort.

 

 

 

◐

 

 

 

Charles war 33, Erik war 20. Irgendwann am Anfang hatten sie herausgefunden, dass da doch ein paar Jahre mehr zwischen ihnen lagen, als sie gedacht hatten.  
Erik sah älter aus als er war und glücklicherweise verhielt sich so. Charles sah jünger aus und leider verhielt er sich so.

Für ihn ging alles mehr über die emotionale Schiene. Wo Erik Kalt war, war er Wärme, hatte er Verständnis. Etwas, für das Erik ihn immer wieder bewunderte und auch beneidete. Aber in dem Moment, als er mit Hank vor seiner Zimmertür stand und dagegen hämmerte, hielt sich sein Neid in Grenzen.

„Charles, ich bins, Erik! Mach die Tür auf!“

Erst kam nichts... und dann ein Murmeln. Zeichen genug, damit Erik sich mit voller Wucht gegen die Tür warf, zusammen mit Hank. Das Holz barst, der Riegel des Schlosses brach sich durch den morschen Rahmen und er war noch nie so dankbar gewesen, dass Charles in einem alten Haus wohnte.

Im Zimmer stank es nach Alkohol, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen. Überall lagen Papiere, Scherben... und auf dem Boden vor dem Bücherregal lag Charles. Erik deutete Hank an, zu warten, bevor er zu ihm ging, sich neben ihn kniete. Der Rollstuhl leg neben ihm auf der Seite, Charles auf dem Boden, seine Hand zitternd im weichen Teppich vergraben. Das weiße seiner Knöchel trat hervor, so stark klammerte er sich an die abgewetzten Fasern.

Es schien ihm gut zu gehen, zumindest äußerlich. Er war nicht verletzt, kein Blut, keine verrenkten Gliedmaßen... aber von seiner Psyche konnte man das nicht gerade sagen.

„Ich kann die beschissene Tür nicht aufmachen“, murmelte er, unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Erik hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr so fertig, so betrunken gesehen. Sie alle hatten schwache Momente, selbst ein Mann wie Charles. Bei ihm war die Fallhöhe größer, bei ihm war es schockierender, ihn weinend auf dem Teppich wieder zu finden. Erik kannte ihn zwar schon betrunken, er kannte ihn als Alkoholiker, aber noch nie hatte er ihn so vorgefunden, so ohne Selbstbeherrschung, einfach nur seinen Gefühlen erlegen wie das Opfer des stärksten Gegners der Welt.

„Ich komme noch nicht mal an das beschissene Buch ran. Das _Buch!_ Ich kann gar nichts, ich bin genau so, wie Moira gesagt hat, ich–“

„Charles.“

Eigentlich hatte er nur eine Hand auf seine Schulter legen wollen, aber noch in der Bewegung fiel ihm auf, dass das niemals reichen würde. Wenn eine Situation drastische Maßnahmen erforderte, dann diese hier. Erik rutschte neben ihn, legte sich neben ihn und zog ihn zu sich. Er hatte ihn bis jetzt immer mit Berührung beruhigen können, immer hatte er auf physischen Kontakt positiv reagiert und auch jetzt ebbten seine Schluchzer langsam, ganz langsam ab, als er ihn eng in seinen Armen hielt.

„Ich muss jemanden dafür _bezahlen_ , mit mir im selben Bett zu schlafen. Wie lächerlich ist das bitte?“

„Du musst mich nicht bezahlen.“

Er war betrunken, er steigerte sich in das alles hinein und egal, was Erik sagen würde, er würde es nicht ernst nehmen.  
  
„Als ob du das einfach so machen würdest, ich bitte dich. Ich bin gelähmt, aber sicher nicht dumm!“

Erik beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, legte seine Lippen auf seine Stirn und strich seine verschwitzten Haare aus seiner Stirn. Er wollte sich in der Umarmung winden, wollte raus, aber Erik hielt ihn fest. Das hier war nicht der Moment, um sich um Eriks Tugend zu kümmern, der Zug war schon lange abfahren.

„Ich bringe dich jetzt ins Bett und wir reden morgen.“  
  
Daraufhin war er aufgestanden, hatte den Mann hochgehoben. Er war erschreckend leicht, seine Kleider versteckten das viel zu gut. Mal wieder sammelte sich der Ball an Sorge in seiner Magengegend an und er konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihn festzuhalten und ihm immer wieder zuzuflüstern, dass alles gut werden würde.

Hank schließ leise die Tür hinter ihnen.

 

 

 

◐

 

 

 

Erik hatte einen Eimer neben das Bett gestellt, als er am Morgen kurz für Wasser und Kopfschmerztabletten aufgestanden war.  
Jetzt saß er vor dem Bett, hielt Charles Hand und sah ihm in die Augen, seitdem der andere aufgewacht war. Man hatte genau gesehen, wie er zuerst verwirrt, dann beschämt und dann sauer geworden war, in einer Zeitspanne von wenigen Sekunden.

„Wir müssen reden.“

Charles mied seinen Blick, zog die Hand aus seiner und setzte sich auf. Er war fertig, immer noch, aber zumindest war mit dem Alkohol auch der Ausdruck des vernichtenden Schmerzes in seinen Augen verschwunden. Oder aber er versteckte es sehr gut hinter mentalen Mauern.

„Du bist kein Versager. Egal, was Moira gesagt hat, egal, was sie sich für Lügen ausgedacht hat. Du hast den Unfall überlebt, du hast es trotz allem geschafft, am Leben zu bleiben und du, Charles Xavier, bist in _keinster_ Weise erbärmlich.“  
  
Es hatte nicht den gewünschten Effekt. Anstatt dass er es einsah, lachte er. Hysterisch. So ein falsches, unechtes Lachen hatte Erik noch nie von ihm gehört und es stellte ihm die Nackenhaare auf. Charles war nicht so. Er war weder zynisch noch gemein. Das Leben mochte Spuren in ihm hinterlassen haben, aber sie waren nicht tief genug, um seinen Charakter zu ruinieren.

„Hör auf, Erik. Ich muss dich bezahlen, damit du mit mir in dem Bett schläfst. Die einzige Person, die neben Hank wenigstens so tut, als ob sie sich um mich kümmert und das alles ist nur gekauft."

Er strich mit seiner Hand über seine Augen, wischte die Tränen weg, die sich schon wieder in ihnen gebildet hatten. Erik wollte ihn am liebsten schütteln, wollte ihm sagen, dass es absoluter Schwachsinn war, aber konnte nichts sagen. Die Worte blieben in seinem Hals stecken, während Charles redete und die abstrusesten Dinge von sch gab.

„Ich bin so erbärmlich. Ich hätte dir einfach das Geld geben sollen, hätte es dabei belassen sollen. Aber _nein_ , wie ein beschissener Hund, der immer wieder Schokolade haben will, obwohl er daran stirbt, musste ich dir immer wieder schreiben. Das ist nicht pretty woman, das wird es nie sein, aber ich bin es so _leid._ Wenn das das Einzige ist, was ich im Leben bekomme, dann nehme ich es gerne, aber ich bin einfach nur der absolute _Versager_ , der sich in denjenigen verliebt, den er bezahlt. Super, way to go, Charles. Richtig gut.“

Erik blinzelte.

Er... was? Nein, das musste er falsch gehört haben. Irgendwie. Das konnte er nicht wirklich gesagt haben, oder? Die ganze Zeit, hatte Erik sich Gedanken in die Richtung verboten. Es war ihm klar gewesen, dass Charles mehr war als nur ein Kunde. Dass ihre Abende sich tiefer in sein Herz geschlichen hatten als es gesund war. Immer wenn er ihm geschrieben hatte, hatte er sich wirklich gefreut.

Nicht geekelt, wie bei all seinen anderen Kunden, er hatte wirklich dieses Gefühl gespürt, das seinen ganzen Körper zum Tanzen brachte. Und als Hank ihn angerufen hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte... da hatte er zum ersten Mal gemerkt, dass auch er nicht vor der Angst gefeilt war.

Davon mal abgesehen, dass jedes Mal seine Hände kribbelten, wenn er Charles berührte. Dass seine Lippen sich danach sehnten, die von ihm zu spüren. Falls das Liebe war – und wie sollte er es wissen? – dann ja, dann litt er genau so sehr darunter wie Charles.

Erik beugte sich nach vorne zu ihm, legte seine Hand an seine Wange. Die unrasierte Haut kratzte gegen seine Handfläche, aber es war vollkommen egal. Im Nächsten Moment hatte er sich nach vorne gebeugt und seine Lippen auf seine gelegt, in einem verzweifelten Versuch, irgendwas zu tun. Ein unüberlegter Moment, ein Moment, der einfach nur aus der Not geboren war, aber irgendwie auch das, was er schon länger hätte tun sollen.

Küssen war seltsam.

Das war das erste, was ihm auffiel. Seine Lippen gegen seine, das war... ein seltsames Gefühl und komplett anders als das, was er sonst immer tat. Charles war warm, er war weich und es fühlte sich genau so an wie ihre Umarmungen. Als wäre er zuhause.

Erik vertiefte den Kuss, schloss die Augen, aber fast im selben Moment riss Charles sich los und stieß ihn nach hinten. Seine Hand hatte seine Schulter nach hinten gedrückt, so fest, dass er stolperte, um sein Gleichgewicht zu wahren.

„Bitte, Erik“, flüsterte er.

„Bitte nicht.“

Seine Unterlippe zitterte, sein Haar war unordentlich von Eriks Hand und er sah gut aus, er sah verboten gut aus. Für Erik. 

„Nicht du auch noch... ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich nicht willst, ich würde mich selbst nicht mal wollen, aber... bitte, tu das nicht. Mach du dich nicht auch noch über mich lustig.“ 

Erik wollte einfach nur alle prügeln, die ihm das alles angetan hatten. Die diesen fantastischen Mann zu diesem unsicheren Selbst reduziert hatten, die dafür gesorgt hatten, dass er sich selbst nicht mehr sicher war, wie er auf andere wirkte.

„Ich mache mich nicht über dich lustig“, sagte Erik und kletterte auf das Bett, kniete sich über seine lang gestreckten Beine, legte seine Hände an seine Wangen und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen.  
  
„Ich dachte du willst _mich_ nicht. Du bist Charles Xavier und ich... bin nichts. Ich bin noch nicht mal ein Stripper, ich lutsche Schwänze für Geld. Das ist kein respektabler Job.“

Er brachte ihm zwar Geld ein, aber gleichzeitig ging sein Ruf damit so was von in den Keller.

„Oh Erik“, murmelte er leise.  
„Du bist ein guter Mann... Da ist Gutes in dir, ich hab es gefühlt. Du kannst so viel mehr erreichen.“

In seinen blauen Augen war immer noch Unsicherheit, immer noch Zweifel. Er traute ihm, aber die Verletzungen seiner Vergangenheit waren zu groß, als dass er das einfach außer Acht lassen konnte. Erik küsste ihn noch Mal. Dieses Mal so, wie er geküsst werden sollte. Nicht zögernd, nicht hart. Einfach nur voller Respekt und Zuneigung, einfach genau das, was er verdient hatte. Seine Hand lag auf Charles Schulter, drückte sie leicht, während seine Lippen die des anderen erkundeten.

Seine Küsse erreichten seine Lippen, stahlen sich weiter nach unten, seinen Kieferlinie, seinen Hals.  
Wie lange sie das taten? Keine Ahnung. Es war schwer, Zeit zu definieren, wenn sie von Emotionen und Taten so sehr gelenkt werden konnte, dass sie sich anfühlte wie eine Ewigkeit. Es war nicht lange genug., das konnte Erik mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen.

Charles Haut war so weiß, nur gesäumt von vielen kleinen Sommersprossen und zarten Haaren, die sich unter seinen Berührungen aufstellten.

„Erik“, keuchte er leise, die Augen weit aufgerissen, der Atem schwer. War er... sein Hals?

„Kannst du...?“  
  
Er wusste zwar, dass er unter der Hüfte an nichts mehr spürte, aber wie genau das funktionierte medizinisch, das war... die Frage. Er war weder Arzt, noch hatte er sich damit jemals beschäftigt.  
  
„Nein“, kam die gemurmelte Antwort zurück.

„Aber mein Oberkörper ist viel... empfindlicher geworden. Mach das noch Mal.“

Vielleicht konnten sie nicht richtig miteinander schlafen, vielleicht musste er einfach mal Kompromisse eingehen im Leben, aber für Erik war es perfekt. Sex war nichts, was man auf einen Podest stellen sollte, nicht mit seinen Erfahrungen. Es war ein Gut wie jedes andere, man konnte es kaufen, verschenken, erpressen. Man konnte Beziehung mit Sex zerstören, genau so wie man Kriege damit anfangen konnte, wenn man nur hart genug versuchte.

„Ungefähr so?“

Erik öffnete sein Hemd und bedeckte jedes bisschen Haut mit seinen Lippen. Es war anders, es war ungewohnt und es so viel intimer als pures Rumgeficke. Charles und er waren eins, bewegten sich im selben Takt, atmeten gleichzeitig.  
Intimer. Auf so vielen Ebenen.

Er hatte seine Hände unter Eriks T-shirt geschoben, strich über seinen flachen Bauch, lag ansonsten aber wie ausgeliefert unter ihm, keuchte bei jedem Kuss, stöhnte leise auf, als Erik über seine Brustwarzen strich.

Letzten Endes war es nicht perfekt, bei Weitem nicht. Zumindest wenn man die allgemeine Definition von perfekt anwandte. Erik kam wie ein Teenager in seine eigene Hose, Charles hatte durch seine Küsse etwas verspürt, was seinen Aussagen nach einem Orgasmus verdammt nahe kam. Mit der Zeit würden sie noch herausfinden, wie sie miteinander funktionieren konnten: Fürs Erste war wichtig gewesen, dass sie alleine funktionierten, aber ohne den anderen war selbst das kaum möglich.

Sie lagen nebeneinander, Erik strich die Sommersprossen auf seinen Schultern nach wie Sternenbilder.  
  
„Vielleicht ist es doch ein bisschen wie pretty woman“, murmelte er leise.

 „Nein“, kam die Antwort.

„Besser.“

◐

 

 

 

 _I guess I'll go on home, it's late_   
There'll be tomorrow night, but wait _  
What do I see?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mal ein Versuch wert, mal auf AO3 was zu posten, ich hab das Gefühl auf FF.de ist XMFC ausgestorben... Falls es Deutsche unter euch gibt, die mehr Cherik brauchen, ich bin euer Mann! Oder Frau, was auch immer.


End file.
